Ma Némésis
by Rayaa
Summary: Un Serpentard, une Gryffondor, impossible ?


Ma Némésis.

-Silence !

Un simple mot de ma part, pas besoin de crier et ils sont tous terrorisés. Je réprime un sourire. Encore un cours Gryffondor -Serpentard, ça va être du sport, enfin, surtout pour les Gryffondor.

-Page 226, vous avez deux heures pour réaliser la potion de ratatinage. Certaines fioles seront testées à la fin des cours sur… le crapaud de Londubat par exemple. Je ricane intérieurement en voyant la tête apeurée du garçon essayant de cacher son immonde animal.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez !  
>Tous baissent la tête, tous, sauf une. Demelza Robins, une vraie peste, elle aurait pu être placée dans ma maison et heureusement , ce n'est pas le cas.<br>-Robins, 5 points en moins.  
>-Mais professeur<br>-10 points.  
>-Mais, c'est injuste !<p>

Je lève un sourcil, en voyant son audace. Très bien deux heures de retenue Robins, ce soir 20h … ET si vous ajoutez encore quelque chose, je vous colle pour toute l'année et plus particulièrement les jours de match de Quidditch. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

*ne pas le provoquer, surtout ne pas le provoquer*  
>-Oui, professeur.<br>-Au travail ! Tous.

« L'heure est enfin terminée, le crapaud de ce crétin est malheureusement toujours vivant, j'ai absolument besoin d'un remontant. Je laisse les chaudrons sales pour Robins ce soir, pénètre dans mes appartements privés et ouvrent une bouteille de Scotch. »

-Demelza, tu viens ou tu attends les botrucs ?

- J'arrive Angie, j'arrive. Rhaaaa qu'est ce qu'il peut me pourrir la vie ce batard graisseux, je vais lui faire bouffer la poussière à lui et à son équipe de Quidditch à la noix. Les Serpentâches n'ont aucune chance de gagner.  
>- Ils ont une excellente capitaine, Raya Black, ne l'oublie pas.<br>- Je sais, mais ça ne changera rien. Je n'ai pas envie de passer deux heures seule avec lui.  
>- D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien d'y aller, tu vas être en retard.<br>-Bouse ! La jeune blonde se leva en renversant à moitié sa chaise et couru vers les cachots. Elle arriva devant la porte, frappa et un « entrez » glacial retenti.

-Robins, deux minutes de retard, 5 points en moins. Dépêchez vous de nettoyer ces chaudrons et sans magie bien sûr.

Elle commença à nettoyer et je me surpris à la regarder. « Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Des yeux magnifiques, un corps de rêve… SEVERUS c'est ton étudiante »

Au bout d'une heure, je commençai à avoir mal aux mains et aux genoux. Je m'autorisais une petite pause et regarda mon professeur. * A t –il les cheveux vraiment gras ? Il parait si concentré en lisant les copies, c'est un salaud mais… il à un charme fou, je dois bien le reconnaitre. ZAZA ! Grmblmlb*

-Vous pouvez y aller Robins. Je la regarde se lever, ranger ses affaires, puis nos regards se croisent. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Une seconde, une minute, une heure…. ?  
>« Elle a des yeux… magnifiques. »<br>*Je me suis noyée dans ses yeux onyx, mon cœur s'emballe, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprit*

-Bi..Bien, bonne soirée Monsieur. Je sors et claque la porte sans plus de cérémonie.  
>- A vous aussi Robins… Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, moi Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, ayant le béguin pour un élève… J'aime Lily et je l'aimerai toujours, j'ai une dette à payer envers elle, jamais je ne pourrais la trahir. Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime, je t'aime.<br>Pendant toute la semaine, je me suis répété ces mots comme une litanie, pour oublier Robins, mais rien n'y a fait. A chaque fois que je la croise, ses yeux m'hypnotise, elle va me rendre fou…

ET Serpentard mène 40 à 20 contre Gryffondor, la capitaine Raya Black vient encore de marquer un but, elle est en pleine forme. Le souaffle est à présent dans les mains de Demelza Robins, la poursuiveuse. Mais... Attention, un cognard semble l'avoir pris pour cible, elle lance le souaffle à l'un de ses équipiers pour mieux se concentrer et éviter la balle hargneuse. Elle donne de la puissance à son balai… Et c'est le but de Gryffondor. Ouaiiiiis !  
>- Mr Jordan, voyons.<br>-Désolé professeur McGonnagal.

*Ce fichu cognard ne va pas me lâcher, encore un coup de Serpentard ça*  
>« Mais elle va se blesser... » Pourquoi est ce que je commence à avoir peur pour elle, moi qui n'ai peur pour personne, même pas pour moi…<p>

« Foi de Robins ils vont me le payer » J'essaye de passer au dessus de la tribune des professeurs mais le cognard touche mon balai et je me retrouve projetée dans les gradins sur… »

* Je la vois arriver sur moi, j'essaye de la réceptionner du mieux que je peux, mais je glisse et nous tombons tout les deux derrière l'estrade.*  
>« Bouse. Je le sers aussi fort que je peux attendant la chute. Je l'entends murmurer un sort et nous sommes posés à terre doucement. J'ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il me regarde »<br>*Elle est superbe… Je regarde ses lèvres, si seulement j'osais…*  
>« Je vois que ses yeux dérivent, mes yeux font de même, je m'approche lentement.. »<br>*Je la vois qui s'approche et je décide de combler l'espace entre nos lèvres.* Ce baiser est parfait, ses lèvres ont un gout de paradis, j'aimerai y gouter encore et encore…  
>« Merlin qu'il embrasse bien, mon corps entier est en feu… Non Demelza, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui…. Si ? »<p>

- Miss Robins, Severus ! Nous voyons Dumbledore arriver, nous nous relevons vite et mettons rapidement une distance entre nous deux.

Le soir se couche sur la victoire des Serpentard.  
>-Severus, tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu as embrassé une élève, une Gryffondor… Demelza… Albus vas me virer et si Le Maitre se rend compte que j'aime une Gryffondor, il me tuera ou s'en servira pour m'atteindre… Je prends un papier, griffonne un rapide mot, l'attache à la patte de mon hibou et le laisse partir.<p>

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave Démé, on a bien joué quand même.  
>- Oui, oui, je vais me coucher. Je rentre dans mon dortoir, ferme les rideaux et passe une main sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était juste merveilleux, je veux y gouter de nouveau. Tout simplement magique. Un bruit me fait sursauter, j'ouvre les rideaux et voit un hibou. Je le laisse entrer et prend la lettre. Une odeur d'épice me monte aux narines. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Je l'ouvre, le cœur battant.<p>

_Miss Robins,_

_Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Cela ne se reproduira plus, soyez en sûre, ce fut une regrettable erreur._

_._

Mon cœur se brise, je me suis faite avoir bêtement, je suis seule et j'ai mal. Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai plus été la même. Je ne joue presque plus au Quidditch, j'ai perdu du poids, me notes sont en chute libre.

-Severus, vous allez bien ?  
>-On ne vous à pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens, espèce de drogué au citron ?<br>- Voyons mon garçon, vous pouvez tout me dire.  
>- Laissez-moi vieux fou.<br>-Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Je suis brisé, une seconde fois. J'ai perdu Lily et la fois où je commençais à aller mieux, j'ai tout gâché… J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, j'aurais tellement voulu la consoler, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser…

Les cours sont terminés Potter à réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie, Voldemort est mort. Tout est ruiné, mon cœur l'est toujours. Je finis de m'habiller après y avoir longuement réfléchi, Robins n'est plus mon élève… J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera le mal que je lui ai fait. Je porte une rose blanche à la main et j'avance sur le quai du Poudlard Express, la cherchant des yeux.

- Laisse-moi passer Black !  
>- On se calme Robins, qu'est ce que tu as, déçue d'avoir perdu la coupe ?<br>Je la dépasse, entre dans un compartiment vide et colle mon visage contre la vitre. Ca y est, c'est terminé, j'ai eu mes diplômes, je ne le reverrai plus jamais, il va me manquer horriblement. Soudain, je l'aperçois sur le bord de la voie, une rose blanche à la main. Je me lève d'un bond, descend du train en poussant tout le monde et me fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui.

*Elle est là, elle m'a vu. Severus, calme toi*

Miss Robins, je sais bien que je n'ai pas été facile avec vous pendant sept ans. Seulement voilà, depuis le début de l'année, vous hantez mon esprit. Je vois sans cesse le bleu profond de vos yeux, je m'y perds à chaque fois. J'aime votre état d'esprit, votre intelligence, votre courage effronté. Je ne pourrai pas vous dire que je vous aime, j'ai encore le cœur blessé pour vous le dire, l'amour n'a pas été généreux avec moi, mais j'aimerai essayer quelque chose avec vous. J'ai aimé lorsque l'on s'est embrassé le jour du match de Quidditch, j'ai gouté au fruit défendu et j'en veux encore. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera entre nous. J'étais un mangemort, je suis vieux, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir si ce n'est que les restes de mon cœur meurtri…

« Jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme ça, j'ai un gout salé sur les lèvres, est ce que je pleure ? C'est homme est un homme bon, il m'aime, la douleur s'estompe petit à petit »

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de l'homme meurtri par la vie et pose sa tête contre son torse.

*Elle accepte, elle accepte. ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content depuis le jour où Potter père s'était fait chopé avec de l'alcool dans le bureau directorial*

La jeune fille à levé la tête, leurs regards se sont accrochés et une deuxième baiser s'est produit. Une sorte de puissance magique les a entouré, un amour fort et pur que rien ne pourras séparer.

Un Mangemort, une militante pour le monde libre, Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, un homme et une femme…. 


End file.
